Cosmix Winx
Cosmix Winx is the transformation song of Cosmix. Lyrics |-|English= Let's go! We're Cosmix Winx We can light up a star The power (The power) It's Cosmix, yeah We're Cosmix Winx When the night becomes dark You'll see our spark We are the Cosmix Winx! Find the power, use the power Never surrender Fall and rise, Get the prize and shoot for the sky With the Cosmix Power in your hand With the Cosmix Power in your heart! Makes you faster, makes you stronger Better than ever So let your flame play the game Shout out your name It's the Cosmix Power in your hand It's the Cosmix Power in your heart! Let's go! We're Cosmix Winx We can light up a star The power (The power) It's Cosmix, yeah We're Cosmix Winx When the night becomes dark You'll see our spark We are the Cosmix Winx! Find the magic, use the magic Just keep on shining Ride and fall like a star, that's who you are With the Cosmix Power in your hand With the Cosmix Power in your heart! Now you're faster, now you're stronger Better than ever Now you see and now you're free And you've got the key It's the Cosmix Power in your hand It's the Cosmix Power in your heart! Let's go! We're Cosmix Winx We can light up a star The power (The power) It's Cosmix, yeah We're Cosmix Winx When the night becomes dark You'll see our spark Get up and shine, let's go! We're Cosmix Winx We can light up a star The power (The power) It's Cosmix, yeah We're Cosmix Winx When the night becomes dark You'll see our spark We are the Cosmix... We're Cosmix Winx We can light up a star It's the power of Cosmix in our hearts (We're Cosmix!) We're Cosmix... We're Cosmix Winx...! Let's go! We're Cosmix Winx, We can light up a star, The power (The power), It's Cosmix yeah! Ooh, we're Cosmix Winx, When the night becomes dark, You'll see our spark, We are the Cosmix Winx! |-|Italian= Winx Club! Cosmix Winx Scintillante magia Il potere (Il potere) di Cosmix Winx Si accenderà e contro l'oscurità Risplenderà la luce Cosmix Winx! Hai la forza delle stelle in fondo al tuo cuore Una cosmica magia di pura energia È il potere Cosmix dentro te È il potere Cosmix che c'è in te! Sei più forte, più veloce Sei magica Si accende già la magia che risveglierà Il potere Cosmix dentro te Il potere Cosmix che c'è in te! Winx Club! Cosmix Winx Scintillante magia Il potere (Il potere) di Cosmix Winx Si accenderà e contro l'oscurità Risplenderà la luce Cosmix Winx! C'è la luce delle stelle in fondo al tuo cuore Brillerai perché sai quello che hai È il potere Cosmix dentro te È il potere Cosmix che c'è in te! Sei più forte, più veloce Sei magica Ora sai che non c'è nessun limite Al potere Cosmix dentro te Al potere Cosmix che c'è in te! Winx Club! Cosmix Winx Scintillante magia Il potere (Il potere) di Cosmix Winx Si accenderà e contro l'oscurità Risplenderà la luce di Winx Club! Cosmix Winx Scintillante magia Il potere (Il potere) di Cosmix Winx Si accenderà e contro l'oscurità Risplenderà la luce Cosmix... Siam' Cosmix Winx Scintillante magia È il potere di Cosmix dentro noi... (Siam' Cosmix!) Siam' Cosmix! Siam' Cosmix Winx...! Winx Club! Cosmix Winx Scintillante magia Il potere (Il potere) di Cosmix Winx Si accenderà e contro l'oscurità Risplenderà la luce Cosmix Winx! Trivia *A snippet of the song was released on January 26, 2019 as a teaser for the eighth season's trailer that is due to be released on the next day. *The song bears some similarity to the first transformation song, We Girls are the Winx due to its similar beats and tone. *The source of inspiration for this song is based on "No Roots" by Alicia M. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Cosmix Category:Transformation Songs Category:Season 8 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Songs